Pegamento
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Su hermano era un idiota. De eso no se dudaba, ya que tenía múltiples razones para comprobarlo. Pero la de esta mañana había superado con creces muchas de esas: /¡Te voy a matar!/ ¡Casi me dejas calvo, idiota!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen. No tengo ningún lucro sobre ellos.**

.

.

.

Espero que lo disfruten ;)

.

.

.

_**Pegamento**_

.

.

.

Su hermano era un idiota, eso no tenía discusión. Tenía múltiples razones para afirmarlo, como una vez cuando solo contaban con 5 años y se le ocurrió perseguir a Hércules, el perro doberman de su vecino. Resultado: Él en el hospital por haber caído a un barranco en plena huida. O la vez que quiso jugarle una broma a Tsunade lanzándole pintura verde. No vale la pena entrar en detalles tan solo que desde ese día su rubia cabellera cambio a una pelinegra. Aunque a decir verdad, le gustaba más así.

Bueno, volviendo a lo que incumbía. Sí, su hermano era un completo y reverendo idiota, que a saber qué motivo lo lograba involucrar a él en sus tonterías, contando además que estas casi siempre fallaban y el terminaba o herido o castigado. Por supuesto, siempre le devolvía la posta a su hermano con mucho dolor de por medio.

Si le preguntaban, la verdad era que no sabía cuál de todas era la peor (porque en verdad había unas terribles) pero definitivamente la de esa mañana entraba en el _Top 5_.

_-¡Eres un completo estúpido, Naruto!-_gritaba completamente histérico-_¡Te juró que esta vez si te voy a matar!_

Este soltó una risita nerviosa-_M-Menma n-no es p-para que te pongas así. Solo fue una bromita inocente´ttebayo_-esquivó con suerte un cajón que le lanzó.

_-¡¿Bromita inocente?!-_se acercó y lo tomo por las solapas_-¡¿Bromita inocente es casi dejarme calvo, bastardo_?!- lo zarandeó.

_-¡Pero yo que iba a saber que te ibas a usar el shampoo de Ero-sennin ´ttebayo!_

Vio con furia a su hermano. Esta vez sí juraba que se volvía hijo único o al menos el único hijo varón. Es que al imbécil de su gemelo solo se le podía ocurrir cambiar el s_hampoo_ de su abuelo por pegamento **hiper-fuerte. **Lo único que había hecho él fue usarlo porque el suyo se había acabado gracias a su _querido hermanito. _No se había notado nada raro hasta que, ya completamente vestido, trató de peinarse y un gran mechón de cabello apareció en su cepillo. Inmediatamente pensó en su hermano y cuando lo fue a buscar este se revolcaba de la risa cosa que confirmó sus sospechas. Lo que nos lleva al presente.

-¡_Voy a asesinarte, idiota!-_se lanzó sobre el rubio. Este trató de protegerse con lo que sea que encontrará. Menma solo lanzaba golpes rompiendo cada una de las cosas. Sin nada más que usar como escudo, solo pudo poner sus manos para aminorar los golpes.

Viendo que prácticamente estaba indefenso, lanzó un certero y fuerte puñetazo al rostro de su hermano. Este puso su mano y…el silencio se hizo presente.

-_Naruto_-dijo extrañamente calmado rompiendo la tensa atmósfera.

-¿_Sí, Menma?_

_-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-_sonrió. Esto último le dio mala espina a su hermano.

-_C-Claro_

_-Me puedes decir_-hizo una pausa_-¡¿Qué carajos tienes en tu mano?!-_hizo un brusco movimiento que hizo que la mano de Naruto se doblara tanto que parecía a punto de quebrarse haciendo chillar al rubial. Menma solo reflejaba en su rostro el asco y la furia que sentía en ese momento. Solo rogaba que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.

Naruto, entre el dolor, miró confundido a su hermano hasta que sintió algo viscoso entre la mano de Menma y la de él. Abrió los ojos recordar lo que hacía antes de que su hermano llegará a atacarlo.

-_Pegamento_-susurró. En ese momento realmente Naruto temió por su vida.

-_¡Estás jodido, Naruto!_

_.*********.*******._

_-Dime de una vez ¡¿Dónde demonios compraste esa porquería?!_

-_En el centro comercial*´ttebayo. Pero no recuerdo donde exactamente. ¡Y no me grites, Menma!_

_-¡¿Cómo no voy a gritarte, si por tu minúsculo cerebro, nuestras malditas manos están pegadas_?!-resaltó lo último levantando su mano derecha demostrando lo dicho.

Se encontraban en la avenida principal de la ciudad; gracias a que su _amorosa_ madre los había echado a patadas de su casa para buscar cómo arreglar su problema antes de la cena con los Hyuga esa noche.

-_Naruto, escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez_-le agarró la camiseta y acercó su rostro-_O te pones a pensar donde encontrar el disolvente o te pateare el trasero tanto que no podrás siquiera pensar en sentarte ¿Me oíste?_

_-¡A mí no me jodas con eso´ttebayo!-_acercó más su rostro_-¡Te aguante en la mañana, pero ya me hartaste, Menma! ¡Fue un accidente´ttebayo!_

_-Accidente mis cojones. _

_-¡Qué te den, Menma!_

_-¡Eres un idiota!_

_-¡Y tú un amargado!-_siguieron discutiendo hasta que sintieron como eran observados muy fijamente. Lentamente giraron sus miradas y vieron una gran multitud de mujeres que los veían muy extraño y susurraban cosas.

-_Pss_-Chasqueó la lengua-_Menma, nos están viendo´ttebayo._

_-No me digas, inepto. Claro que nos están viendo- re_saltó la obviedad-_La razón es lo que me interesa_-un niña de unos 12 años se les acercó y llamó su atención.

-Onii-chan, ¿Tienes una relación prohibida con él?-dijo señalando al rubio.

_-¿Eh? ¿Relación prohibida?-_Naruto miró confundido a su hermano que se había puesto pálido. Bajó su mirada hasta sus aun pegadas manos y notó la nula distancia que tenía con la cara de Menma. De un saltó se separó lo más que pudo de él pero seguir con las manos pegadas no ayudaba mucho.

_-¡Oh por dios, son gemelos! _

_-¡Hombres y gemelos en una relación! ¡Esto es un escándalo!_

_-¡Kyaa, mis deseos se cumplieron!_

_-Seguro estaban en una pelea de pareja._

_-¡Qué guapos son! Que mala suerte que jueguen en ese bando._

_-El Uke* definitivamente es el rubio. El otro se ve tan varonil._

Eran algunos de los comentarios que las extrañas jovencitas lanzaban. Se miraron entre ellos con asco tratando de alejarse el uno del otro lo más posible.

-_Menma ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-_medio gritó el rubio.

-_Cállate y déjame pensar_-vio a su alrededor y vio como algunas de las chicas se acercaban a ellos con una cara de perversión. Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, si no escapaban pronto...No quería ni pensar que le harían ese grupo de calenturientas fujoshis*. Cuando pensaba en usar a Naruto como arma blanca, vio una pequeña abertura libre.

_-Naruto_-susurró.

_-¿Sí, Menma?-_dijo asustado.

-_Cuando cuente tres, corre_- el rubio asintió.

_-¿Listo?_

_-Siempre_- le sonrió.

_-1, 2, ¡3!-_y como si fuera una maratón, ambos hermanos salieron disparados hacia un callejón alejándose del ese grupo sin ser vistos.

Una vez calmadas sus respiraciones, revisaron que la multitud se dispersara para que, al fin, pudieran salir.

-_Eso estuvo cerca´ttebayo_-dijo con una sonrisa- _¿No lo crees, Menma_?-miró a su hermano que ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo.

-_Naruto, sobre lo de ahora. Ni una sola palabra o te juro que lo lamentarás ¿Entiendes?-dijo_ muy serio.

Lo miró molestó pero asintió sin chistar. Él también quería olvidar todo sobre el "apocalipsis yaoista" al que por milagro sobrevivieron.

_-Ahora, sigamos buscando esa maldita cosa_-trató de caminar pero fue detenido

-_Pero como buscaremos la cosa despega-manos si todos nos ven así´ttebayo_-

-_Tsk_- aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Naruto tenía razón. Levantó la mirada y vio algo que podría serles de ayuda. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-_Creo que tengo una idea._

___.*********.*******._

_-¡Me niego´ttebayo!-_gritó-¡_No pienso salir así!_

_-Tsk, ¿Puedes callarte?_-dijo irritado-Suficiente tengo con que tenga que caminar con alguien como tú.

_-¡Pero Menma parezco marica!-_señalo a un espejo donde se reflejaba. Naruto llevaba puesto un largo vestido (el cual había sido toda una travesía ponérselo) que le llegaba a los muslos junto a un saco que compartía con su hermano. Además llevaba una larga peluca pelirroja. Había conseguido todo esto en una tienda de disfraces cerca de allí.

_-Tú ocasionaste todo esto. Así que tú pagas las consecuencias, me oíste. ¡Así que no jodas!_

Miró enojado a su hermano, se las iba a pagar. Y ya tenía una idea de cómo.

_-Nee, Men-kun, porque dices cosas tan pervertidas. Aunque sé que nadie podría resistirse a mi sexysidad* Nya~-_rio internamente al ver la cara del otro.

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-_susurró al ver como algunas personas los miraban.

-_Nee, Men-kun yo soy una dama. No podría hacer eso. Además a veces eres muy brusco algunas veces._-dijo con voz chillona.

_-¡Cállate de una vez!-_ y sin más lo jaló bajo la atenta y avergonzada mirada de algunos consumidores.

Una vez lejos, Menma pudo descargar toda su frustración sobre su hermano/hermana.

-_Hay Menma, no aguantas nada_-dijo un muy lastimado Naruto lleno de moretones.

_-Tsk_-masculló cabreado. Pareciera que era el día de joder a Menma.

_-Pss… ¡Menma!_

_-…_

_-¡Menma!_

_-…_

_-¡MENMA!_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Mira_-señalo un establecimiento cercano-_Allí es donde compre el pegamento´ttebayo_-dijo emocionado.

El solo pudo pensar que al fin se acabaría toda esa pesadilla.

___.*********.*******._

_-¡La próxima semana!-_gritaron indignados.

-_Sí, lo siento_-se disculpó amablemente el anciano_-Es que el disolvente de ese pegamento se acaba de agotar. Y el próximo lote llega el próximo viern_es.

-¿_P-pero anciano, no tendrá algo por allí´ttebayo?_

_-No, lo siento. Esa marca solo puede quitarse con ese disolvente. Al menos no han pegado nada importante ¿verdad? Como sus manos o cabello ¿no?-se rio._

.

.

_-B-bueno, no. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para hacerlo´ttebayo?_

_-Sí, Naruto. ¿Quién sería tan animal para hacerlo, no?-_dijo un muy molestó Menma.

Su idiota hermano acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

.

.

.

Al final, habían tenido que asistir a la cena, pegados y disfrazados. Todo bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Hiashi, una de lástima de parte de Hinata y su padre; y una de completa burla de Hanabi y su madre.

No querían ni imaginarse cuando vayan a la escuela el lunes. Bueno, al menos uno de los dos estaría peor que el otro.

.

-_Menma, no puedo sacarme la peluca. Parece que se pegó con algo´ttebayo._

.

Quién haya dicho que la venganza era dulce, pues se equivocó. La venganza no era dulce, era **exquisitamente** dulce.

* * *

Bueno aquí terminó este pequeño intento de comedia. Han notado que siempre trasvisto(?) alguno de los gemelos en mis fics. Si lo sé, tengo problemas.

Algunas aclaraciones:

**Centro comercial: Me refiero no a los mall, sino a esas calles abarrotadas de tiendas y galerías.**

**Uke: Bueno no sé si no lo sepan pero por si a caso lo pongo. Es el pasivo en una relación yaoi.**

**Fujoshi: Chica que le gusta todo lo realcionado con el yaoi.**

**Sexysidad: Bueno esto es algo más personal, mi hermano quería hacer su pequeña atribución a mis fics y se le ocurrió poner una frase que el siempre dice cuando piensa que una chica lo ve , o sea casi nunca XD**

Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir...¡así! Adivinen quien trata de entrar al mundo de lemmon: ¡YO!

Así que ya ando trabajando en eso, espero puedan leer más adelante.

Y bueno no tengo más que decir. Así que cuidense mucho ¡Los quiero!


End file.
